Picket fences are conventionally constructed with horizontally extending rails that may be attached at each end to a vertically extending post or an edge of a building. Pickets are attached to and supported by the rails with the pickets extending generally vertically to the rails. The pickets may be attached to the rails by means of fasteners, such as screws, extending through a respective one of the rails and into a corresponding one of the pickets. One of the issues that arise with use of such fasteners to attach rail to picket is that the fastener is exposed and generally unsightly. Further, the fastener is subject to corrosion from exposure and may become even more unsightly and, in addition, such corrosion may result in streaks or discoloration at the attachment sight. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for picket to rail attachment that reduces the undesirable appearance of exposed fasteners.